


Those Are the Rules (of sandwiches)

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: For riachan's prompt: Sansa and Jon (and any other starklings) arguing about whether something is a sandwich or not.





	Those Are the Rules (of sandwiches)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



“What about a bagel with cream cheese?”

“Not a sandwich unless the top half of the bagel is on top of the cream cheese.” Jon leaned a little closer to the firepit, turning his green stick to ensure his marshmallow was getting perfectly toasted, and grinned at Arya. He wasn’t sure when he’d become the Sandwich Master – perhaps since he started working after school in the deli – but it was nice to be considered an expert in something by the Stark siblings.

Jon was always happy to join them for a weekend up at their lakeside cabin, although this was different than their usual marshmallow toasting conversation. Still, after Bran had wondered, in his philosophical way, if hamburgers were sandwiches or not, it wasn’t really a surprise that it had turned into an argument about what constituted a sandwich.

“An oreo!”

“An oreo’s not a sandwich, dummy.”

“It’s a sandwich cookie! And I’m not a dummy!” Rickon socks Arya in the shoulder, Arya shoves him hard, Bran yells at them to stop, Robb steps in to intervene before anyone lands up in the firepit, and it’s chaos for a moment, all pushing and hollering, and Sansa laughs.

Sansa laughs, and Jon turns and smiles at her (like a dope) because that laugh is the best thing he’s ever heard, and oh god he’s head over heels for his best friend’s sister and it’s literally the worst possible thing thing that could ever happen, Robb’s going to kill him, and –

– and Sansa reaches plucks his marshmallow off his stick, tucking it neatly between two graham crackers and adding a piece of chocolate. Then she winks at him.

She winks, and Jon thinks about falling into the firepit himself, because that wink tells him she knows, she knows exactly how big his crush is and –

“What about a s’more? Is a s’more a sandwich, Jon?” Sansa takes a bite of the one she’s holding, licking a bit of the melty marshmallow from her fingers.

The other Starks stop arguing, and they all turn to look at him, the Sandwich Master, waiting to hear his pronouncement on s’mores.

“Um…” Sansa’s still licking her fingers and his voice sounds off when he replies. “It is. Definitely a sandwich!”

“I KNEW IT!” Rickon yells and the others go back to arguing and shoving and hollering, while Sansa holds out the s’more to Jon.

“Want a bite?” she asks, a grin on her face, and Jon sees no reason to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. (Like Jon Snow.) (Sorry don't hurt me.)


End file.
